


"at least take me out to dinner first"

by nejisalive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, One-Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejisalive/pseuds/nejisalive
Summary: Suga teases Daichi, so Daichi tickles him as payback. And then they make-out.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	"at least take me out to dinner first"

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a tweet I made and a reply from Blake! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/nejisalive/status/1193211468809818112
> 
> i made this really rushed bc Boi i wanted to write this as soon as i saw that tweet reply.

Suga always teases Daichi, he’s the only one who can. But, Daichi had other plans for today. 

Daichi and Suga entered Daichi’s room; Suga seated on Daichi’s bed and Daichi putting his bag down on his desk. Out of habit, he took off his shirt to change into a clean one. Suga snickered to himself and teased Daichi. “Dai, at least take me out for dinner first.” Suga laughed as Daichi blushed beet red. Thankfully his shirt was on because he felt the blood rush to his cheeks up to his chest. Daichi tried to get mad, but Suga fell onto his bed, clutching his stomach from laughing. Suga was enjoying this too much. A bright idea hit Daichi and he knew the perfect payback. 

“You wanna laugh, Suga? Then let's laugh!” Daichi pounces beside Suga and starts tickling his sides. Suga is laughing so hard and squirming from underneath Daichi. 

“Daichi, no! This is too much!” Suga yelped as he tries to touch Daichi’s neck to tickle him back. That caused Daichi to hold Suga’s wrists above his head, put his legs around Suga’s waist, and tickle his sides with only one hand. Suga’s angelic laugh was so pleasant on the ears, Daichi couldn’t help but tickle him more. He saw Suga’s uniform shirt slip lower as he squirmed, exposing his milky white neck, and he began to realize the position they were in. Daichi lightly pulled away from Suga’s sides and Suga’s breathing began to calm down. 

It’s no surprise that Daichi has a crush on Suga. How couldn’t he? Suga was the devil reincarnated into a handsome and beautiful Japanese high school volleyball setter. Suga was kind hearted, caring, funny, and perfect on the outside and teasing, taunting, playfully childish, and still so perfect on the outside AND inside. Plus, Daichi knows that Suga stole his heart ever since they were classmates in freshman year. Being around Suga was the most correct thing he’s ever felt; it’s as if they were meant to be with one another. They fit so well together. But, Daichi would never admit that. And Daichi would also never admit to the fact that he is now straddling his best friend and crush as they both begin to blush. 

"Dai, what's wrong?" Suga asks worriedly. Daichi is turning pink and looks visibly tense.

“I’m sorry, I went too far-” Daichi begins to pull away, but Suga sits up slightly to catch Daichi from escaping. 

“You better be sorry, Dai. Tickling me has its consequences.” Suga moves closer. 

“Oh… yeah… tickling. Sorry, I’ll let you calm down-” Suga grabs Daichi’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was a rough kiss. Their teeth almost crashed onto each other, they couldn’t properly angle their faces. Daichi was still in shock that he almost forgot to close his eyes. Suga giggled at Daichi’s sudden yelp. Suga pulled away ever so slightly.

“Was that alright?” Suga smirked at Daichi’s reddening face. 

“Yeah… More than alright. Are you sure it’s okay with you? I don’t want you to feel forced, I was just tickling you and-” Suga pulled him in again, gentler this time to have a better kiss. Daichi closed his eyes and let his rambling stop. They begin kissing more intimately, Daichi’s hands cupping Suga’s face. They develop a rhythm and Suga’s breaths begin to deepen. Daichi feels Suga’s tongue peeking to enter his mouth and he opens his lips to let it in. Their tongues explore each others’ mouths as Daichi bites Suga’s lower lip. Suga emits a soft moan and Daichi snaps back into reality. Slowing down the kisses, Daichi pulls away to breath and pulls away entirely. Before Suga can begin kissing again, Daichi changes position to  _ not _ straddle Suga. He’s seated, cross-legged on his bed while Suga moves to lay on his belly. 

“We should talk about this.” Daichi coughs into his hand. 

“Where do you want to begin?” Suga replies, leaning against Daichi’s hip. 

“I like you, Suga. More than a friend.” 

“I like you too, Daichi. More than a best friend.” 

Daichi looks down at Suga’s head and pets the mop of hair by his waist. 

“Wasn’t that too soon?” 

“Well yeah, but it was fun. We can always slow back down for now.” Suga lay his head on Daichi’s lap. Suga saw Daichi’s concerned expression and lightened the mood the only way he could think of. He raised his arms and began to lightly touch Daichi’s sides. Daichi began to involuntarily laugh and Suga pulled away. Suga smiled at Daichi’s playful pout and sighed.

“I told you, tickling me had its consequences!” Suga remarked.

“If tickling you meant confessing my feelings and kissing you, then I should’ve done it sooner.” Daichi sighed, smiling. 

“Is that so?” Suga retorted, Daichi pushing him onto the bed to lay beside one another. 

“I want to kiss you again.” 

“Then do.” 

“I have to take you out to dinner first.” 

“Fine by me.” 

They lay there peacefully, until one of them began a short “tickle” session again. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in around an hour so pls... be kind HAHAHA
> 
> my recent works haven't been the most fleshed out and i apologize, but when it's my christmas break, i should be able to write better fanfiction!!! im using my better writing-skills for my essays and graded creative writing ;c


End file.
